phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Actress127
HELLO Welcome to Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to Candace freaking out! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. A short list of rules for the Phineas and Ferb Wiki can be found here. :Please make sure you're ! It'll help you, and the rest of us, keep track of all your edits. :New to wikis? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Before you continue editing, please read through Manual of Style and " ". Also, check out the FAQ. These pages will help prevent you from making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. :' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Topher208 (Talk) 18:50, December 6, 2009 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Re: Dialogue boxes- please help Hi, I was just wondering how you inserted a Template:Dialogue a-b-a. I tried but it wouldn't let me for some reason. Either it's my computer freezing up, however, it never does, or it's something about the Template:Dialogue. If it makes a difference, I tried inserting it on the Harry Potter wiki. Please tell me if you know, but don't go into trouble. Thank you so much! Actress127 13:18, December 12, 2009 (UTC)Actress127 : There are two Harry Potter Wikis, but it looks like you're referring to this one. I recommend that you check the Usage instructions section of that template page to make sure you have the format of the template correct. : If you're talking about when you click on Preview or Save page and it just sits there for a while, that's just a case of the wiki servers being a little busy at that particular moment. Give it a minute and they usually catch back up. (I also immediately click in the edit field then hit CTRL-A and CTRL-C to copy the edit code and put it into a text file, just in case the server fails to recover or my web browser times out. That's happened to me a couple of times and I've lost work because of it.) — RRabbit42 (talk) 16:27, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Re: Deleting Candace Freaking Out I was just wondering why you deleted the page "Candace Freaking Out." I know it wasn't done but it was under construction and I was working on it. Please let me know. Thanks, Actress127 17:54, December 12, 2009 (UTC)Actress127 :At the time, it was determined that this information was already covered on Candace's page, so a separate page was not needed. I have recovered what you wrote and created a "sandbox" page for you to work with, located here. Feel free to continue with the work, but consider it could just as easily be a part of the "Personality" section on Candace's page. :Also, I just finished up a new help page called " " that you might want to look at. The first section describes how our pages are organized. — RRabbit42 (talk) 18:04, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Re: Deleting Candace Freaking Out Thank you so much! I would have done it on Candace's character page, but when I tried, it said it was protected by a user to keep people from editing it. That was my original plan. Thanks again! Actress127 20:52, December 12, 2009 (UTC)Actress127 :We have had to protect some pages because people keep changing information that has to be undone repeatedly. The most common reason is when ages are added to the kids and we keep having to remove it since the ages of about only 3 or 4 characters have specifically been stated in the episode. Example: Phineas is 9, Isabella is 10, Heinz Doofenshmirtz is 42, etc. None of these have been said, so the official age has to remain as "unknown". :Most of the time, the protection is for "new and unregistered editors", which means that people who are just starting out will not be able to make edits. After they have registered for an account and made several edits, then they would be able to edit pages that are protected like this. I'm not sure how many edits are required, however. — RRabbit42 (talk) 22:06, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Thanks again! I just checked the Candace page and now that I have made some edits, it will let me edit the page. Before, I didn't have a username so it wouldn't let me make changes. Thank you! Actress127 13:27, December 13, 2009 (UTC)Actress127 Re: Dialogue Boxes- please help Wow, thanks again! That really helped. I'm about to attempt it, even if it doesn't work out too well... but thank you. That was the right wiki; I was trying to edit Fudgehttp://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Cornelius_Fudge. Actress127 20:57, December 12, 2009 (UTC)Actress127